Angelina
by keishinigami
Summary: When Fred was six years old, he met a kid named Angelina. When he was already eleven, he again met a girl named Angelina. Could they be the same?
1. six

**This is my first non-anime fic. Hope you'll like it. ******

One sunny afternoon, while 6-year-old Fred Weasley was walking down the street, he saw a little girl with black hair tied in ponytail crying.

"Hey there. Why are you crying?", he asked the little girl curiously.

"You don't care!", the girl said while sticking her tongue at him.

"Of course I don't care!", he replied and walked away.

He wasn't yet very far, when he heard the little girl wailed again.

"What's the problem? Why do you keep on crying?"

"I told you, you don't care!"

"But maybe I can help?"

"Well. If you insist. It's like this. I saw a very beautiful broomstick while my mum and I went shopping this morning. I asked my mum if we can go buy it but she wouldn't let me. But you know, I really want it badly.", the little girl told him the story.

"Oh. I see. Well, I also got my eyes set on a very cool broomstick we saw lat week. I also asked my mum if she can go buy it for me but she said no. I was disappointed. But you see, we're just kids and we still aren't allowed to use one."

"Aww. It's really disappointing.", she sighed.

"You want some?", Fred offered the little girl candies.

"Where did you get those candies?", the girl asked, amazed.

"From my wand.", he beamed.

"Wow. You already know how to use magic?"

"Of course! I'm a wizard. How could I not?", he boasted.

"But we are still kids. We still can't do magic. Or at least, we can only do easy ones."

"Making candies is easy."

"But I can't do it.", the girl whispered.

"It takes a lot of time to practice this. Do you want me to teach you?", he asked the girl.

The girl was about to say yes when someone called her.

"Angelina! Time to go home!"

"Coming, mum!", she shouted back.

"Hey. It's time to go home now. Nice meeting you!"

Before Fred could answer back, the little girl was already nowhere in sight.

"I'm home!", Fred shouted at his family upon arriving home.

"Where have you been?", his mum, Molly, asked him angrily.

"I've been outside.", he answered.

"Of course I know that you've been outside. But where?"

"Outside."

"Stop pissing me, Fred, if you don't want me to cast a spell on you.", she said while pointing her wand at him.

"Mum, I just went outside because I was looking for George.", Fred told his mum.

"Why do you need to look for George?"

"Because he's not here."

"But George is here.", Molly said while pointing at George.

"Oh. Is he? I didn't saw him."

"But now you saw him so stop making excuses, Weasley. Go to your room. NOW!", Molly exclaimed at him.

"Alright. Alright.", he said and went upstairs to their room.


	2. eleven

5 years have passed. Fred and George were already 11 years old and they were already bound to study at Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Kids, I want you to promise me that you'll take care.", Mrs. Weasley told her kids.

"And you, Fred and George, you promise me that you won't do anything humiliating."

"Yeah. We promise.", Fred answered.

"You promise me that you won't pull any pranks on your classmates, especially to your teachers."

"Promise.", George replied.

"Do I make myself crystal clear?

"Yes, mum. You made yourself clear as the crystal."

The train whistled.

"Alright kids. Time to go. You take care alright?", it was Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, dad.", the kids answered.

"I want to go with them, mum. Can I?", Ginny, the youngest of the family asked.

"No, dear. You can't.", said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny pouted.

The train whistled once more.

"Ok. Go to the train now.", said Mr. Weasley as he and his wife hugged each one of their children.

Fred was about to enter the train when he heard something.

"Bye, Angelina. You take care sweetie.", said a woman to her daughter.

"Yes, mum. I'll miss you.", the girl named Angelina said.

Then Fred remembered something.

"_Angelina? Sounds familiar._", he told himself.

Fred and George were already in their seats when Fred saw the girl sat not far from them.

"You know what, Georgie, that girl over there, I think I know her.", he told his twin brother.

"You think so?", George asked.

"Yah, I think so. I think I've seen her before. And her name sounds familiar too."

George just looked at him then shrugged.

"I think you're just imagining things, brother."

Then, Fred began to remember the little girl he saw when he was six. The girl was crying and her hair then was tied in ponytail. Lastly, the name of that girl is Angelina.

"_Could she be that kid?_" he asked himself once again.

It was already night-time when they arrived at Hogwarts.

Fred was still thinking about the girl.

They had the feast inside the Great Hall. Fred and his twin were in Gryffindor. So was Angelina.

After the sorting, Dumbledore told them that it's time to eat. They were served candies as one of their desserts.

"Candies… I have a good memory of these.", Angelina told her new-found friend, Katie Bell.

"What is that?", Katie asked her.

"Oh. It was really nothing.", she said.

"But I still want to know.", Katie said, smiling.

"Well, when I was little, I was crying because my mum doesn't want me to buy a broomstick. Then a kid went near me and asked me why am I crying. I told him the story. Then, he offered me candies so I will stop crying. I asked him where the candies are from and he told me those were from his wand. I was amazed. Then he asked me if I want him to teach me the candy trick. But then, my mum already called me because it was time to go. I didn't even get the chance to ask the kid's name and I didn't see him again after.", she said.

"But maybe he's here.", she continued.

Fred was listening to their conversation. He was sure already that the Angelina he met when he was six was the Angelina there in the Great Hall.

He went near Angelina. Then, he performed the candy trick.

"Want some?", he said.

Angelina looked at him.

"This… This seems like a de ja vu.", she said. "And you look so familiar."

"Well, maybe I really am familiar.", he smiled at her.

"Im Fred. Nice to see you again, Angelina."


End file.
